


A Dragon's Hoard

by Lai Jun Chen (laijunchen), laijunchen, Trihn (laijunchen)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Courtship, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), Dwarven Traditions, Hobbit Courting, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Oblivious Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laijunchen/pseuds/Lai%20Jun%20Chen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/laijunchen/pseuds/laijunchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/laijunchen/pseuds/Trihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~~"For him it started when the dwarf prince marched off to face Azog alone... He was in awe... he was instantly enthralled with the abrasive and proud Thorin Oakenshield."<br/>~~~"For him it started not long after regaining consciousness... it was a steep downward fall to becoming enamoured of Bilbo Baggins."<br/>~~~Bilbo and Thorin have fallen for each other since the start of the quest. There have been obstacles, but now there is time and hope, now that Erebor is reclaimed and Smaug dead, for a relationship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~I have yet to put up any seriously explicit warnings because this work is nowhere near done and I really don't know if I'll be doing smut yet. So, bear with me. I will alter warnings as they are needed, though. This is my first Tolkien fic, so please, any feed back is appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from: Who We Are, by Imagine Dragons. The lyrics don't necessarily make sense with the chapters, probably, but this is one of the songs that somehow inspired me to write this fic.

**A Dragon’s Hoard**

**Chapter One: Introduction: Their Beginnings**

_Up in the morning,_

_Up in the evening,_

_Picking down talks when the birds get back to me._

                For him it started when the dwarf prince marched off to face Azog alone. Bilbo had never seen such courage before and he was in awe. And, shortly thereafter, when that same stubborn prince was able to admit to being wrong Bilbo was instantly enthralled with the abrasive and proud Thorin Oakenshield.

For him it started not long after regaining consciousness. The halfling had stepped between a mean, heart-hardened, stubborn dwarf and one of the cruelest orcs to have ever plagued dwarrow-kind. Thorin couldn’t imagine what the kind, battle-inexperienced Hobbit was thinking. But as soon as he woke on the Carrock he could only fear for the brave Hobbit’s life. After that one great hug and his admission of being wrong it was a steep downward fall to becoming enamored of Bilbo Baggins.


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~Bilbo must remember that his dreams are only terrible fantasies.  
> ~~~Thorin dreams things beautiful and horrific.

**Chapter Two: Dreams and Nightmares**

_Up in the mountain,_

_Down in the king's lair,_

_Pushing these boxes in the heat of the afternoon,_

_Oh, afternoon._

_We were never welcome here,_

_We were never welcome here at all,_

_Nooo~_

            When he dreams now, after the battle is finally finished and repairs of Erebor and those between men, elves, and dwarrows are underway, he dreams of falling from a great height. He dreams of his death and of the deaths of the company, _his_ company of crazy, stubborn, amazing dwarrows. But the worst part of his dreams are the crazed, unseeing eyes of Thorin Oakenshield as he is tossed from the ramparts. He would jolt awake, only slowly remembering that his thirteen companions were battered, but alive. He would bring back and cling to the memory of Thorin’s smile as he gazed upon him and his treasured acorn- as if Bilbo and that tiny bit of life was Erebor and the Arkenstone just within his grasp. He had to force himself to remember that, deep down, past that wretched dragon sickness, Thorin truly cared and that his nightmares were nothing more than terrible fantasies. He just wanted to go back to before the gold madness and his own betrayal with the Arkenstone and have Thorin again smile at him like he was a treasure unto himself.

~~~~~~

           When he dreams now, as Erebor is being slowly rebuilt and he mends things with the elves and men, he dreams things beautiful and horrific. He dreams of a small, supple body ensconced in a room full to the brim with treasure and laying submissive and supine amongst it all. In his dreams he can almost feel the soft skin of _his_ halfling beneath his fingers, so different from the rough skin of a war and work hardened dwarf. He dreams of dainty legs wrapped around his waist and wanton nights with only the warm light of candles flickering off endless gold and jewels. He dreams of _owning_ Bilbo Baggins.

_Out with the reason,_

_In with the season,_

_Taking down names in my book of jealousy,_

_Jealousy._

 

           He _needs_ to own the unaccountably brave Hobbit in every way. When he wakes he often does so aroused and panting, with hands that tremble at the very thought of how, in his madness, he would have ruined the one creature he should care for more than any other. He is often nearly brought to tears when he wakes and remembers how he treated Bilbo in his anger and hurt. He is almost ill when he realizes how very close his real desires are to his dreams of a dragon’s hoard. This one little Hobbit, so deserving of love and respect, and he would have so forcefully and unrepentantly possessed him. Or, as the case turned out to be, killed him when he believed he could not have him. How could he ever make amends for his actions, or even his intentions? How could they ever go back to before he had, for a time, turned into an avaricious fire drake himself?


	3. Knowing Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~The company is not entirely unaware of what is going on with both Bilbo and Thorin.

**Chapter Three: Knowing Madness**

            The company is not entirely unaware of what is going on with both Bilbo and Thorin. The first two weeks Fili, Kili, and Thorin were in the makeshift infirmary and fevered Bilbo was hardly found elsewhere, after all. The others of the company fortunate enough to avoid serious injury often took turns helping Bilbo and Gandalf tend their severely wounded comrades or shuffling Bilbo off to a nearby cot for much needed rest that he seemed to be avoiding. And all having witnessed the Burglar’s restless sleep and the haunted look in his eyes upon waking, the avoidance was no wonder. After those two weeks Thorin’s fever broke and he was considered in good enough health to move to his own quarters. So, when their prince began having nightmares, like their Hobbit, only Balin, Ori, and Gandalf witnessed them, but none had much doubt what those nightmares involved. The company, with the exception of Bilbo himself, knew what sort of intentions Thorin had held for their Burglar. It was especially no surprise to his closest friends, Balin and Dwalin, when their prince began to gaze at the smallest member of their company with the same mad lust he held in his eyes when he looked upon the treasury or he was hunting for the Arkenstone. Before they woke the dragon Thorin would look on Bilbo with the same sad, sweet longing he took on whenever he thought of his ancient home of Erebor. And while there was likely lust in that gaze before Smaug, it had been of a rather tame, natural sort. After Smaug it became a crazed, possessive kind that was assuredly not healthy or natural. This was only proved when their Burglar had both betrayed and tried to save their king by taking the Arkenstone. It had taken Thorin’s near murder of the halfling they all had thought he cherished to spur any of the rest of them into action. The others who, by sheer length of acquaintance, should have been closer and better friends to their prince than Bilbo turned out to be.

_Save us,_

_What we are,_

_Don't look clear,_

_It's all up hill from hear_.

 

            Balin was much older than most of the rest of the company and better understood dragon sickness than the others. He understood how easily love for anyone or anything was warped into a greedy, all-consuming lust. While the others assumed, perhaps only he and Gandalf truly knew what sort of plans Thorin had had for Master Baggins. The insane King Under the Mountain, as a best case scenario, would have locked their fussy, but free-spirited Hobbit away and never have let him escape. Bilbo would have wilted like his beloved garden in a drought, his heart freezing over as if in winter, and still Thorin wouldn’t have let go. Wouldn’t have been able to let go. Now it seemed everything was on the mend, despite that their Burglar and their soon-to-be king had yet to speak properly. ‘Only time will tell,’ Balin thought to himself.


	4. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~Thorin and Bilbo make their apologies and start to move on from the nightmares of before the Battle of Five Armies.

**Chapter Four: Apologies**

_It's who we are. Doesn't matter if we've gone too far. Doesn't matter if it's all okay. Doesn't matter if it's not our day._

It had been days since he had been taken to quarters of his own and Thorin had still not seen Bilbo outside a fevered state. He was certain that that did not bode well for him. Was the Hobbit angry with him? Or worse, was he afraid of him?

As soon as he was able and would not bring down the wrath of Ori, he went in search of his- of _the_ Hobbit. His first few attempts were thwarted as his time was quite limited and the infirmary was still quite crowded and Bilbo, while usually with the two wounded dwarrow princes, always seemed to be busy helping any he could. On his third try he found Bilbo returning to Fili and Kili’s adjacent beds. Thorin’s ears immediately perked up at the sound of their one and only Hobbit muttering to himself as he drew near to him, the brothers, and the she-elf Thorin was trying to ignore. To think, a son of Durin falling for an _elf_.

“I’ve more bandages, Tauriel, and more salve for Fili,” Bilbo said absently as he looked at the items he carried. “Also brought us a few snacks. I know you elves don’t eat much, but I don’t think a Hobbit could survive without, at least, tea for elevenses. I-” Bilbo stopped short as he finally looked up from supplies and his eyes went wide as gold pieces at seeing the soon-to-be king sitting across from Tauriel at Fili’s bedside.

                Mahal, Thorin had missed that voice and face. Though he was not pleased to see that Bilbo looked ready to bolt at the slightest twitch.

“Bilbo-” Thorin tried, only to stop himself when the Hobbit looked away.

He rose from what was likely Bilbo’s customary seat and took a step forward. He was quite pleased when the wee Burglar at least didn’t flinch away or step back. However, he was disappointed when, instead of meeting his eyes, the halfling looked down now and would only briefly glance at him from under his eyelashes and curly bangs. Under better circumstances, Thorin would have called the action sweet and coquettish, but now he could only be ashamed that he’d inspired such hesitant, or even fearful, behavior in the unusually courageous Hobbit.

“Bilbo,” he tried again, as kindly as he knew how, which wasn’t really much, “I can see you are busy tending my sister-sons. I thank you for your care of them.”

“N-no, no, it’s no problem. The least I could do, really,” Bilbo said, clutching his bundle to his chest.

“It is no small matter to help save the lives of princes of Erebor and, more personally, much of my remaining family. I have worried for Fili and Kili, but, I confess, I came to speak with you. When you have the time to do so, come find me so we might talk.”

“We-well, I, that is-”

“Please, Bilbo,” Thorin interrupted the stuttering of the Burglar, hoping to Mahal that a touch of humility and sincerity might put some things back to rights and allow him the chance to apologize. He knew that if he ever hoped to mend things with his- _the_ halfling he could not act the arrogant, stubborn, high-and-mighty king.

“Alright,” Bilbo said at last, “I’ll find you when I’ve finished up here.”

“Very good. I will wait for the hour of your coming, Master Burglar,” Thorin replied.

He had hoped the nickname would be well received, only to receive, instead, the flinch he’d earlier expected. Realizing why the nickname was a mistake almost at once, Thorin decided to leave before he made things any worse. He glanced at the she-elf, who was studiously not looking at him or Bilbo while she tended Kili, and, with a nod to the Hobbit, he left them to his sister-son’s care. Fili and Kili could be in no better hands, he was certain.

~~~~~~

It was coming up on the evening meal when Bilbo found the time and courage, with Tauriel and Gandalf’s encouragement, to search out Thorin. Gandalf had returned the Arkenstone to Bilbo, perhaps so that Thorin might be somewhat understanding when he apologized for its theft. The Hobbit finally found the dwarf prince in conference with his kin, Dain Ironfoot, hashing out an agreement for supplies and workers to be sent from the Iron Hills to Erebor with all haste. Dain was the first to notice the halfling’s approach and greeted him boisterously.

“’Ey, laddie! Bought time you showed. Me cousin’s been in a snit all day!” Dain didn’t seem to mean anything by it, but his words unwittingly put Bilbo on edge. “Well, I’ll leave you two to it, then,” the red haired dwarf said as he left the room.

                It was a fairly small room. At least, small for the grandiose halls of Erebor. The room was well lit with torches and if everything wasn’t sharp-edged stone Bilbo might have found it cozy. Perhaps this is what dwarrows thought was cozy, though.

“Thorin, I-”

“Bilbo, please, let me speak first,” Thorin requested kindly, but firmly. “There is much that needs to be said between us.”

“Yes, al-alright,” Bilbo conceded. May as well get the worst of this over with at once.

“I must say, I am glad you are still here,” Thorin began slowly. “I would take back my words and deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me, I was too blind to see it. I am so sorry I lead you into such peril.”

                Bilbo was shocked to hear such things from the dwarf prince. He had been so certain that the bridge between he and Thorin had been burnt for good, but it seemed it was only a bit charred.

“No, no. I am glad to have shared in your perils. Each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves.”

“You are too modest, Master Hobbit. You deserve such praise and much, much more than I have ever granted you,” Thorin said. “I owe you a great deal, Bilbo Baggins. More than you may well know.”

“Thorin, please, before any more is said. I must make my own amends. I took the Arkenstone knowing it would bring me trouble and you pain. Please,” Bilbo pleaded as he took the large white gem from his inner pocket, “Please take it back knowing that I took it with only the best intentions for all of us. Can you forgive me for this betrayal?”

“I forgave you before I even went into battle, when the dragon sickness finally lost its hold on me,” Thorin said as he carefully set the priceless gem aside. “Perhaps… perhaps we can both simply admit to mutual wrongdoings and forgive each other? There are reparations still to be made on my part, but if we could start again, as friends and comrades?”

“You’ve no further reparations to make to me, truly Thorin. But, yes, we can start over. I would… I would very much like that,” Bilbo told the prince sincerely.

Secretly Bilbo wished they could be more than friends, but that was no sort of thought to voice after only just having come back to good terms. Perhaps it would never be something Bilbo could voice to the dwarf who would soon be crowned a king.

“I disagree, but we can argue that another day. For now, I have a request of you,” Thorin began with some trepidation. “Would you stay in Erebor for a time, at least until my kin from the Iron Hills arrive and repairs are underway? I would very much like you to see Erebor at its best, though that may be some years from now. Will you stay with us, Bilbo?”

“…Yes, I will stay. For a time, anyway. I do have to return to the Shire at some point. Probably need to send word to my kin so they don’t take me for dead.”

“Worry not, we will send a raven to whomever you need so that your affairs remain in order until you decide to return,” Thorin assured, though he desperately wished he could ask the Hobbit to stay forever. He had yet to earn the right to ask such a thing of Bilbo. “Besides, winter is fast coming and your trip home will be made easier in the following spring.”

“Oh, yes, I hadn’t thought of that. Thank you, Thorin. I will be glad to stay another season and see Erebor as it is rebuilt.”

“Very good, Master Burglar. Perhaps you would also do me the honor of assisting in negotiations with reparations to the Mirkwood elves and the men of Laketown? You know I have no patience for the former,” Thorin said, in part in the hopes that this would show how much he still trusted his guileless companion.

“Yes, I know that well. If I had been captured with you, we would still be rotting in those cells,” Bilbo jested, finally becoming easy in the dwarf prince’s company once again.

“Another thing I have to thank you for,” Thorin said with an unaccountably soft expression.

“Yes, well… I should be getting back to the infirmary. Fili and Kili, bed bound or no, are likely causing all sorts of trouble for Tauriel by now,” Bilbo replied, unsure how to react to such emotion rom the dark haired dwarf.

“Yes. Tauriel. At a later date you might also tell me your thoughts about the she-elf. Only a troublesome dwarf like Kili would find love in an _elf_. Especially one of Mirkwood.”

                Bilbo laughed and nodded his ascent to the request and left the relatively small room to Thorin. He passed Dain Ironfoot on his way out of the adjoining hall and was given a grin and polite nod as well as a friendly clap on the back as he passed. Even before he reached the large hall that was being used as a makeshift infirmary, Bilbo could hear a bit of a ruckus and could only hope the brother princes hadn’t caused too much damage to themselves or others in his brief absence.

~~~~~~

                Thorin sighed and slouched into the nearest chair after Bilbo left the room. Dain reentered the room to find his cousin with his head in his hands and generally looking miserable. He couldn’t be sure why Thorin looked so awful as the wee halfling lad had looked quite pleased as he’d left the company of the dwarf prince.

“Somethin’ wrong, cousin? You look quite bent out of shape,” Dain said in some amusement as well as concern.

The Iron Hills dwarf lord was no fool. He had a very good idea of Thorin’s feelings for the Hobbit. And, frankly, after what Bilbo had risked and simultaneously tried to accomplish in taking the Arkenstone from the then insane Thorin, Ironfoot couldn’t help but respect the halfling. He only hoped that the two fools worked things out before they unwittingly hurt each other once again, if in an entirely different way. The two stubborn idiots deserved one another.

“No, no. Thank Mahal. He…he has forgiven me… the gods help me. He even…” Thorin looked up and held out the Arkenstone for his red haired cousin to see. “He trusts me again. Even with the object that was at the center of my madness. Mahal, he trusts me again, despite all I have done.”

“I am truly glad for you, cousin. The halfling is a good match for you. He’s shown that he’ll do what you need done, not just what you want done, and that is a rare quality,” Dain offered his approval. “But there seems to be somethin’ wrong with you, Thorin. Not simply relief and disbelief.”

“I offered friendship, comradery, and he accepted gladly. How am I to ever ask more of him? Have I not already asked too much and been granted more than I deserve? Have I any right to ask for more?”

“…I don’t know what anyone has rights to. All I know is that if you never ask, you’ll never know if it was too much or not. Ask _yourself_ : is it worth the risk never asking at all?” Dain asked before he let the room to let his younger cousin think. He and Thorin could hash out trade agreements when there was less on the lad’s mind.

~ Thorin spent several minutes after Dain’s departure contemplating his cousin’s question. Would he ever stop regretting never finding out if the Hobbit could return his affections? The answer was definitely ‘no.’ and Thorin had too many regrets as it was. Having made his decision, the soon-to-be king left the small conference room to get more much needed work done. Now that he knew Bilbo had forgiven him and would be here at least another season he had time to make plans to court the Hobbit.


	5. Plots and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili toss themselves into the mix to help win themselves a new Hobbit uncle.

**Chapter Three: Plots and Planning**

~ Having found the young princes trying to escape the infirmary, Bilbo stopped in front of the snickering pair. The two very indiscreet dwarrows, who had been looking behind them for signs of pursuit, turned and were halted in their tracks by a scowling halfling who looked ready to drag them off by their ears. Moments later Tauriel came up behind the pair and cleared her throat testily, her clenched fists on her hips. 

“You two should still be abed. Resting. Recovering from very serious wounds,” chastised the irritated Hobbit. 

“But Bilbo-!”

“Don’t you even think about it. March your butts back to bed this instant.”

The brothers turned to look at a still frowning Tauriel with guilty, but pleading looks. 

“Don’t look to me for help after sending me on a fool’s errand,” Tauriel scolded. “Now, listen to Master Baggins and be off to your beds. Don’t even think to leave them again without permission.”

Tauriel and Bilbo escorted the princes back to their beds and all but tucked them in. after making sure they hadn’t undone any of the healer’s hard work with their impromptu escape attempt the four of them had a light dinner. The conversation between the group suddenly changed at the first lull.

“So, what did Uncle have to say, Bilbo?” KIli asked cheekily. “Anything we should know?”

Fili smirked at Bilbo around a mouthful of soup. It seemed as though the boys knew something that, obviously, the Hobbit did not.

“Know? Such as?”

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Fili said, grinning as he threw a stewed carrot at his brother. “Just, we heard Uncle was here earlier while we were asleep and that you were off to find him earlier.”

“…Well, he wanted to apologize,” Bilbo said .

“That’s it?” KIli asked incredulously.

“Yes, well, he also invited me to stay ‘til spring. Maker the trip home easier.”

“You’re leaving?!” Both princes all but shouted.

“Calm down. He just said he’d be here all the winter,” Tauriel said mildly, not sure why this news would upset the brothers so much, despite their friendship with the halfling. 

“We just thought, you know, after everything that you’d be with us for… for some time to come,” Fili said cautiously while Kili fairly pouted. 

“I have a home to return to. And what place would a Hobbit have in Erebor, in a city of dwarrows?”

“But if you had a good reason to stay, a ‘place,’ as you put it, you would stay?” Kili asked in a somehow conniving tone.

“Well, I suppose. That would be different,” Bilbo conceded. 

 

The two young dwarrows smirked at each other, which made Tauriel’s frown return and made Bilbo confused and uneasy. The pair of princes plotting was never a good thing.

“What are you two planning?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing,” Kili managed to say almost innocently.

“I’m sure. So long as you can do it from your beds, I suppose it should be fine,” Bilbo said, both skeptical and resigned to enduring their mischief. “Well, I’m for bed. I’ll see you three in the morning.”

As Bilbo left to find his bed, which had finally been moved out of the infirmary around the time Thorin was moved out, Tauriel turned the full weight of her glare back on the brothers.

“You two will tell me what you are plotting. I like your Master Baggins so I will help you if you are doing something to help him,” the elf said, raising her hand as the two were about to interrupt. “And I can guarantee you will not get far this time without my help. So, what is the plan?”

The boys grinned at each other, glad to have a new partner in crime. Fili could even admit to liking the apparently also mischievous she-elf who obviously cared very much for his little brother. Fili watched the pair fondly as Kili explained that Bilbo and their uncle Thorin had cared greatly for each for quite a while and were too daft or scared to do anything. Tauriel listened enraptured to the bits of the quest where it was made quite obvious how the two loved one another and immediately agreed to assist them in their endeavor to acquire a Hobbit for a new uncle. 

~Frankly, Tauriel was relieved when it turned out that Fili and Kili need not do much plotting or interfering at all when it came to Thorin and Bilbo. Especially since much of their plan involved Tauriel getting close to a dwarf prince that had seemed to, as yet, warm to her. An hour or two after Bilbo had retired, Thorin came to visit the brothers who had been using that time to come up with crazier and crazier plans to get the halfling and dwarf king together. Tauriel excused herself for bed as Thorin sat next to Fili, wishing them all a good night.

“Uncle, what brings you here so late?” Fili asked in as innocent a voice as possible. 

“I heard you caused your caretakers some trouble earlier this evening. You shouldn’t cause those two, who so care for you, much grief,” Thorin chided.

“Yes, uncle,” the two said obediently.

“But I don’t think our usual antics are all that brought you here tonight,” Kili observed with a glint in has eyes that Fili’s mirrored. 

“…No, that is not all. I… I wish to court our Master Baggins,” Thorin began, ignoring the twin ‘Thank Mahal' from his nephews. “I thought that since you two were closest to him during the quest that you might have some insight on how to win him over. Over the course of our journey it became quite clear that Hobbits, beyond their love of home, do not share the same passions as dwarros.”

“That is true,” Fili said thoughtfully. “As it happens, we have put a bit of thought into this. Tauriel was also very helpful as Hobbits seem to love plants as much as elves.”

“You’ve brought the elf into this matter?” Thorin asked angrily.

“Don’t worry. She wants our burglar to stay, too. Thinks he's a good influence or something. Besides, she won't let us out of our beds till we're much improved so she consented to- well, rather forced us to use her as our legs,” Fili quickly defended when Kili fairly wilted at their uncle's accusing tone.

“… Very well. Am I to call her family soon, Kili?” the soon-to-be-be king conceded and teased.

“Uncle!” Kili cried as he blushed.

“Don’t change the subject uncle Thorin. We're here to talk about calling Bilbo family, as soon as possible, too. Can’t have our fussy Hobbit head back to his Shire. Well, at least not unless he only plans to settle his affairs and return, of course.”

~ The youngest prince crossed his arms and grumbled his agreement at his brother's words, still embarrassed at their uncle’s accusation regarding Tauriel. Fili and Thorin continued speaking another few minutes before Kili interjected.

“Declaring your intentionPlin the dwarrow fashion is proper and all, but, as you said, Hobbits don’t appreciate the same things as us,” Kili observed.

“You have a better idea?” Thorin asked a bit chuffed.

“Why don’t you start giving gifts of things he needs, instead of priceless jewels he probably won’t even realize the value of and likely won’t wear. Like clothes. I bet he’d swoon over a new waistcoat alone.” 

“Besides, the clothes he picked up in Laketown are a mess and ill fitting. He'll need something nice for your coronation, anyway. Not like he can show up in nothing but his mithril shirt, though I bet you’d love to see that, huh uncle?” Kili teased this time. 

Thorin glared at his sister- son, but otherwise ignored his lead comment. Fili on the other hand took the effort to hit his brother on the backside of his head. He wouldn’t say so in front of his nephews but the idea of Bilbo in nothing but the gift of mithril was quite appealing, so long as no one else got to see such an erotic sight. The dragon sickness may have passed, but Thorin had always been a bit possessive, he'd just never had a person to be possessive of before. 

“I will take your advice into consideration. I believe clothing as a first gift would, indeed, be appropriate. Now, I will leave you to your rest. And while I appreciate the wish to help, please keep your scheming to a minimum,” Thorin advised sternly as he rose to leave.

Once their uncle was out of the infirmary the two brothers looked at each other skeptically. Yes, their uncle seemed determined, but who knew how his mostly dwarrow courtship would go. Even young Fili and Kili knew that you didn’t court a hobbit with material wealth. Mahal, their dear old uncle was going to need so much help

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HELP!

I've written all this and now I don't know how to contiue the fic wqithout, basically, copying other similar Thorin/Bilbo fics. Any suggestions on the future of this fic are welcome. I really want to finish it- hell, I want to know what happens like any other reader. Please, please help with my writer's block.


End file.
